


How Hunk Learned about Alien Courtship

by Oli Grey (NeroliGrimm)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hunk, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroliGrimm/pseuds/Oli%20Grey
Summary: Or how Hunk almost finds himself married off to an alien couple before Keith stops the whole ritual.





	How Hunk Learned about Alien Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Heithweek2017 but I don't know if its too late to post it for that. Day 6: colours.

The paladin's landed on a planet they had just freed from Galra rule. Hunk was exhausted but happy as the inhabitants were gathering around to celebrate. The planet was beautiful with hues of purple, blues and light pink that covered most of the vegetation. The colours were subtle and warm as he found himself relaxing as he stared out from his lion.

Hunk had landed his lion by a waterfall; rippling of the waves broke the glass like surface. He could see the others further away departing their lions as they met up with a few inhabitants that surrounded the huge lions. Hunk stayed where he was enjoying the noise of the waterfall, the calm atmosphere leveled his nerves after the fierce battle they had won after several hours of fighting.

The other paladins wouldn't realize he was missing as he assumed they were too preoccupied with delegating peace terms. Allura would handle things once she arrived but for now Shiro would do his best with the arrangements. The more planets they freed the more allies they gained and nothing could be better in Hunk's mind. They didn't need him for this.

Not that he didn't want to join the others. He couldn't wait to talk with the natives. He loved learning about different cultures and customs. Also he could add new recipes to his ever growing list that he had been writing down. In exchange he would teach them the ways of good culinary skills that he had picked up from other civilizations.

Hunk smiled after some time passed and he finally made his way to join his friends. They wondered what he had been doing. His lion wasn't hard to spot and they had awaited his presence for some time. He grinned as he explained how meditating at the waterfall had been a wonder at rejuvenating him.

Allura introduced him to the locals as the Voemians They were tall with dark skin with hair that ranged from all over the colour spectrum floating around their faces. The shortest he could find was about his height and their strong build were almost intimidating. Their eyes shined purple; the depths glittering like stars. Hunk found himself unable to pry his eyes from their beauty.

There were two standing together as they giggled behind their hands as Hunk realized he had been staring at them for far too long to be polite. His face heated up as he looked down in shame. Luckily the group was led to a stone building built like a palace and they were each given a room close to each other.

 

The paladins were given some free time before the feast the following day that would be held in their honour. Hunk spent the time wondering around the slanting hallways and bulging rooms. The ceilings were ridiculously high but they were built with the inhabitants in mind.

He had spied Lance earlier working his charms on a couple of the natives who seemed to be enjoying his company so he left his best friend alone. Pidge and Shiro were examining the mechanism that kept the building running, like the crystal on the castle ship. He was a little bit interested as well but they already seemed too deep in the explanation that he didn't want to disrupt them.

Allura and Coran were negotiating for supplies with a group of very well dressed natives in the courtyard. They didn't need him so he continued on his way. He passed the weapons room where two inhabitants twice the size of Keith were showing him the mechanics of the blades they had. He paused at the entrance way watching the way Keith's face changed from curiosity to pure delight as the blade lit up in glowing colours.

Hunk grinned as he left before he was seen. The aroma of the kitchens guided him to his true destination. If the crew didn't want to continue eating the food goo the castle ship provided he needed to cultivate himself to new and interesting dishes. He made himself at home among the cooks; he seemed so tiny in the midst of them but they were delighted that he wanted to mingle with them.

They showed him the plants and spices they used as he experimented with the offered supplies. A tall Voemian watched as he tested several dishes before finally content with the end result. Hunk offered the food to the one and purple eyes lit up with pleasure. Hunk spent the rest of the evening trading recipes with the cooks before finally heading off for rest in the room the residents provided.

 

On his way he ran into Keith. Though really Keith had barreled into him, almost knocking him off his feet.

“Ow... sorry Hunk,” Keith apologized. “Have you seen Shiro?”

“No I haven't,” Hunk shuffled in front of the other man.

Keith frowned. “He's been running off a lot lately. I wanted to ask if he wanted to train.”

“Well I could train with you if you want.” Hunk offered.

“No that's okay, it's pretty late anyway. Goodnight Hunk.” Keith averted his gaze before waving his hand.

Hunk frowned as he watched Keith walk away. He knew he wasn't Shiro but he could take a punch or two. Shiro and Keith had a really close relationship so maybe they were too in sync to change their routine. The way that Keith brushed him off hurt more than he realized.

 

 

Hunk woke to twittering from outside. The sounds reminded him of birds from his childhood in Hawaii. He stretched out on the bedding that felt like silk as he was reluctant to escape from the cushioning depths. This stop on the planet was the first vacation he had since he's been shot out into space. He hoped the others felt the same, they could all use the rest.

He found Lance yawning in the dining room. His seemed a little disheveled with hair sticking in all directions and clothes thrown on without thought.

“Couldn't sleep?” Hunk frowned.

“Nah I had a great night. Best sleep ever.” Lance grinned at his friend.

“Where is everyone?”

Lance shrugged. “I just arrived but there's food already on the table for us if you want to dig in.”

“Don't mind if I do.” Hunk sat on the nearest chair and grabbed a dish that looked like pork chops and started eating as Lance sat next to him.

“This planet really is great.” Lance pulled a plate with food covered with purple sauce towards him. “The place doesn't seem like its been occupied by the Galra for a long time.”

Hunk nodded through a bite full of food. “Maybe the Galra didn't interfere too much to change anything seriously.”

They were interrupted when Shiro and Keith entered. Hunk watched as they talked softly to each other. Shiro had a pink tinge over his cheeks before he noticed the two at the table. His eyes lingered on Lance before he settled down next to the blue paladin. Keith took the seat next to Shiro.

“The food is great,” Hunk said to break the silence. “I can't wait to learn how to make these so we don't have to rely on the food goo.”

Keith smiled. “That would be great. After a while the same meal starts to taste really dull.”

Lance snorted. “I thought your taste was usually bland.”

Keith glared over at him but didn't respond. His eyes met Hunk's before landing back on the food before him. Hunk would make him a different meal every day if he could.

The rest of the group joined them along with a few Voemians. One sat next to Hunk and started a conversation with him pulling Hunk away from his thoughts.

 

 

The feast was a grand affair. The Voemians had set up the food and entertainment outside. The mingling of lights and colours of the land placing a magical vibe on the event. Dancers were slowly walking around as the musicians set up. The paladins were placed in the very center as food was delivered to them.

The festivities would last all night as food and drink was replenished. The paladins had moved away from their spot to mingle with the Voemians. Hunk spent his time entertaining the young children as they chased him around the courtyard. They giggled as they tackled him and he played out his cries of alarm at being caught. After some time he was too exhausted to continue so he plopped himself next to a bonfire as he watched the entertainers.

Their lilting voices washed over him as they sang. The evening had been spent being entertained with musical plays, now they sang of war and freedom. Given their girth he was surprised by how lithe they were as they danced around the yard. The paint that they had covered themselves in decorated their bodies with swirls and symbols. The colours melted together as they danced in a hazy trance. The rhythmic pulsing of the music enhancing the jerky movements of limbs.

Hunk was joined by two Voemians. One of them he recognized from the morning meal when the Voemians had joined them; Ledric. They teased him with soft voices and laughed with him as he told tales of the paladins misfortune on the castle ship. They were charming as they encouraged him to relay the adventures he had been on.

 

Rainbow coloured firefly creatures fluttered around leaving fluorescent trails of light. Hunk sat with awe on his face as the two Voemians pressed against his sides. One slid a goblet into his hands and he sipped from the cup without thought as the other swept his stray hair from his face.

The melodies of the instruments turned deep and haunting. Hunk could feel his limbs droop with heaviness. The feeling wasn't wrong, the weightlessness seemed calming as fingers danced across his skin and hair. He let his eyes fall as twinkling lights flashed over the group. The last thing he saw was Keith's purple gaze glaring over at him.

 

Hunk woke feeling tranquil, like his limbs were boneless. The softness of the guest bed made him feel safe and warm. He rolled onto his side and was met with a press of a body next to him. Long silver hair draped over his arm. His eyes flew open and he found himself in a bed with the two Voemians; Ledric and Zien; the ones he had been chatting with the night before. He sat straight up in a panic but nothing else was out of place. Everything was in order and they must of just crashed in a bed from exhaustion.

Hunk breathed out heavily as he slowly crawled out of the warm covers. The Voemians were wrapped around each other in a deep sleep so he left them. Once he was out of the room he bumped into Keith.

“Oh hey Keith,” Hunk greeted.

Keith narrowed his eyes. “That's not your room.”

Hunk nervously rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, I don't remember much but I must of just crashed in a random room.”

“You seemed to be all over those two from last night.” Keith stated with a tone that Hunk thought was disapproval.

Hunk chuckled nervously. “We were just swapping stories. They were really fun to chat with.”

“You seemed really out of it when you left with them.” Keith crossed his arms.

“The drink must have had some sort of alcoholic properties.” Hunk shrugged. “I don't remember much but I feel great right now.”

“Maybe you shouldn't hang out with those two.” Keith stated. “They seem really shady. Did they do anything to you?”

Hunk shook his hands. “No, no, no, not at all.”

Keith frowned. “Just be careful.”

Hunk watched Keith leave with a slight confused frown before he went in search of Lance.

 

Bits and pieces of the night came back to him through a fog like memory. He remembered dancing with Ledric; pale blue strands of hair floating with their movements; the taller Voemian pulling him close as his unsteady feet nearly downed them both.

Hunk's face flushed at the memory before he remembered that Zien had pulled him into another dance before he became too woozy to continue. They did seem to be trying to vie for his attention but they didn't seem to be shady like Keith suggested. Hunk rubbed his face unable to believe that two aliens would be trying to woe him.

The idea that Keith was warning him away from them was silly. They didn't seem to be doing anything to harm him. Maybe Keith was trying to act like a friend.

 

Hunk was joined by Ledric and Zien later that day as they offered a tour of the garden. They taught him all the details of the exotic flowers and plants over the next few hours. They delved into the meaning each represented as they led him through the huge gardens. The foliage was beautiful and he wished that his moms could see this since they respected the beauty of the outdoors. Sometimes he would think of them when he was on planets like this, their memories floating on the outskirts of his mind as he wondered if they were doing okay.

Zien spoke to him after the tour and told them that they wanted to make him a drink. From what Hunk learned from his time in the kitchen was that Voemians would create a drink for someone no matter the circumstances. Be it a friendly drink or one for a lover; or even just to show thanks for a deed that someone accomplished. 

Hunk wondered if they appreciated his company. They wanted to show their thanks for him being friendly with them. There didn't seem to be any underlying trickery to their affections like Keith thought.

 

 

There was a drink sitting on the table with a note attached. Alien script flowed over the material and Ledric had signed the paper in elegant loops. Hunk took the drink that was offered to him and raised the glass to his lips.

“Hunk what are you doing?” Keith shouted, his face red as he slapped the fluorescent drink from his hand.

“Keith what?” Hunk stared at the mess on the floor. He mourned over the loss of the delicious fluid.

“Do you know what would happen if you drank that?” Keith sputtered breathing hard as if he had ran to the room.

“Well for one my thirst would be quench.” Hunk stated. “Also the drink was made for me so of course I would drink it.”

Keith shook with frustration. “That stuff has some sort of aphrodisiac in it.” He clenched his hands into fists. “They were trying to drug you like the night we were being entertained. I've been talking to some of them but the ingredients seem to be unclear.”

“Oh, why?”

Keith stared hard at the ground. “I think they're trying to court you.”

“Court?” Hunk shook his head with disbelief. “Like as in dating?” He laughed in disbelief.

Keith glared at him with an unreadable expression. “Yes.”

“Why?”

“I don't know,” Keith spat out, “maybe because you're charming and nice?”

“Oh.” They sat in silence for a while. “Is that what you think of me too?”

Hunk wished that Keith would look at him. He wanted to know what Keith was thinking. His heart wanted to believe that they could have something more than friendship, more than just teammates.

Keith mumbled something too low for his ears to pick up. Hunk could assume anything and his insecurities told him that Keith was too scared to flat out reject him. Hunk closed his eyes wishing he would disappear, perhaps forget everything that had happened to him on this planet that had made him feel safe and happy.

“I'm going to go check on my lion.” Hunk excused himself before he said anything he would regret.

Hands grabbed onto his arm. He turned to look at Keith who still had his head bowed.

“Let go Keith.”

The hands loosened and he left not turning back.

 

Ledric and Zien looked crestfallen when Hunk explained what happened. He apologized; after all they had gone out of their way to make a drink for him. They deflected his apologies with smiles as they assured him they would make another. They would give him the drink at the evening dinner party.

 

Hunk spent the afternoon wandering the gardens. He was continuously drawn to a certain deep red flower whose petals looked like they would rip your skin apart but instead upon touching was the softest he had ever felt from a flower. Once knowing the secret he was anxious to learn how vulnerable they seemed.

He remembered Ledric had called them amillerias, the story behind them involved devotion and secrecy, their meaning was gentle but hostile as if they were unable to trust the world around them which is why their petals looked like razors. In a way they reminded him of Keith, how he was willing to fight for the universe but afraid of trusting others around him. The only person he knew who could break down Keith's walls was Shiro.

Keith was like the fiery sun; hot, bright, and untouchable. He loved that about him, he never wanted to see him tamed or weak. But he was weak in some ways and Hunk wanted to protect him whenever he let a little of his insecurities slip through. The person to protect him wasn't him though; Shiro would always be by his side.

 

 

For once the food was bland in his mouth as Hunk watched Keith and Shiro together. Keith was smiling up at Shiro as he shook his head, glancing at Lance once before his attention was back on Shiro. His gaze was soft as he spoke with their leader.

Hunk didn't notice when Ledric and Zien joined him until their hands rested on his shoulders. He pried his eyes from his friends not wanting to be bothered but too polite to excuse himself. Zien smiled down on him as he offered him a drink. The drink they had promised him to replace the one they had made earlier.

Hunk took the cup glad to have a distraction from his thoughts as he brought the drink to his lips. Before he could take a sip Keith was on him as he pried the drink from his grip.

“Keith wait!” Hunk shouted after him but the man was fast as he took off with the liquid. The others followed after him. Ledric and Zien looked at each other with alarm.

Keith stopped in front of the elders and shoved the drink in their faces. “What is in this?” He demanded. “Is this drugged, is it harmful?”

One of the elders laughed behind her hands. “Oh this is not drugged, this is a liquid that marks the drinker as the intended for marriage. If they accept and drink this then they are saying yes to being bonded with the bearer or bearers.”

Hunk's face paled.

“By the third drink, the liquid binds their chemicals together and their souls are linked with each other. It seems like Ledric and Zien intended to court you ever since the celebratory feast.” She said as she spied Hunk. How she had known that the two had given him the drink was beyond him.

Keith glared at the two that were standing to the side, looking a little downcast. Hunk was still too shocked to believe any of this as Shiro laid a hand on his shoulder.

“What happens if he doesn't drink all of it?”

“Then there won't be a link created, ultimately they are rejecting the proposal. Nothing harmful will happen if you are concerned about that.”

Keith sighed in relief before stalking over to Hunk and pulling him away from the others. Hunk didn't struggle as Keith led him to a secluded area in the garden. The look on Keith's face kept him quiet as he sat on a bench. They stayed like that for a while; Keith staring daggers into the ground, Hunk standing over him, confused as hell.

Finally Keith spoke, “I'm not very good with expressing my feelings but I've like you for some time. Ever since you teased me about my being Galra, I knew you were trying to comfort me in your own way. That made me feel like I could continue just as I was; that I could still be me.”

“Keith I–”

“I really like you Hunk,” Keith stared up at him raw emotion on his face. “I'm not sure how you feel about me but I wanted you to know.”

Hunk couldn't speak as they looked at each other. He chuckled nervously, “I thought you and Shiro had a thing.”

Keith looked down. “I may have had a crush on Shiro when we were younger but our relationship is stronger being friends and I really look up to him.” He smiled fondly. “I love Shiro but we just don't have that spark. Not like whenever I see you.”

Hunk blushed. “Oh.”

“It's fine if you don't feel the same,” Keith smiled but Hunk could see the emotions playing behind the surface of his face.

“I like you too,” Hunk felt his body warm up and wished he could control his blushing. “I never thought I had a chance.”

Keith shot up and pulled Hunk into an embrace. “Do you think we can take things slow? I mean I really want to get to know you more.”

“Of course. I would love that.” Keith felt so warm and perfect in his arms. They stayed like that for a long time and Hunk and Keith had never felt safer than at that moment.

 

Ledric and Zien came up to him that night to apologize. They hadn't meant to offend their guest. Hunk had been a delight to meet and they should have asked him first but they were unaware that human customs differed from their own after being lectured to from an exhausted group of paladins.

The Voemians gathered around as their guests finally departed their home. Their time there had been a treat in the unending battle. Even though some things had almost ended in disaster – a bond of friendship and so much more grew between the red and yellow paladin.

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little nervous about writing about the drinks and how Hunk didn't know what was going on but I wanted Keith to save him and confess his feelings.   
> I want to write up a follow up to this. I need to write more heith!


End file.
